Second Chance
by Sarah Nobili
Summary: Logan wakes up after the events on DoFP with no memory on how his action changed the future. He is in shock after seeing Jean alive, but he it's also trouble by the feelings he had for Storm. Would he try to move on with Storm as he did in the other time line? Or Would his feeling for Jean get in the way ?
1. Chapter 1

The story it's set between two moments of time, most of the story would take place after Logan gets back on DoFP and some part would be of memories of Logan from the other time line.

 **Disclaimer** : The characters mention in this fic are not my property. They bellow to Marvel and 20th Century Fox.

 **Summary:** Logan wakes up after the events on DoFP with no memory on how his action changed the future. He is in shock after seeing Jean alive, but he it's also trouble by the feelings he had for Storm. Would he try to move on with Storm as he did in the other time line? Or Would his feeling for Jean get in the way ?

Please let me know what do you think about the story.

This is my first English fic, if anyone see any error on my grammar please let me know, I am trying to improve my self.

 **Chapter 1**

Seeing her again was more that Logan could take, he was convince he was never going to see her again, but after all those years there she was. He never tough much about what he would come back too after those days in 1973, but never in a hundred year Logan would image that he could save her.

-Logan, I probably shouldn't ask, but who in the X-Men didn't make it on the timeline you remember?- the professor sat on his chair looking at Logan while he keep his eyes just where Jean had been just a couple of minutes after.

-You are right, you don't need to know that Chuck- Logan said looking back at the Professor.

-I have a pretty good idea-

-Don't go there- Logan said pointing to his head.

-I won't, and I don't need to, your reaction makes it pretty obvious- Logan knew Charles was telling the truth. The professor could enter his mind and gather all the information he wanted without Logan even knowing but he would never do that. Logan didn't wanted to tell Charles because he saw no need for it, that information wouldn't be useful for him and Logan was starting to see that knowing that information was a burden -Do you want us to start on it now or do you need sometime ?-

-Let's do it now, I don't want anyone suspecting anything, we should keep this between us- Logan didn't tough it was a good letting people know about the other timeline, that information wasn't helpful now.

-Of course, but Hank and Eric know, so if you ever need to talk to some one about it, you could- Logan look at Charles confused, talking to Hank was one thing but just suggesting him to talk with Magneto was absurd.

-You suggest me to talk with Magneto ? Sure, Chuck, I'll talk to him the next time we are fighting him- Logan made a funny face.

-Let's start our history lessons- said Charles -Why don't you tell me the last thing you remember before waking out today-

-Drawing-

-Oh Yeah, Raven got you out of the water a couple of days after the incident, we lost track of you after that, when you woke up you have no memory of anything that happened the last days, the next time we encounter you, a Colonel of the USA army working on a project know as -

-Weapon X- Logan tough that maybe for a moment he had change enough to avoid ended on the hands of Stryker. He took out his claws slowly and admire the indestructible metal covering his bones -I know everything about Weapon X and Stryker, somethings just never change-

-So, this happened too in the other timeline-

-Yes it did-

-We don't know what happened to you on those ten years and neither do you, the experiment erase your memory-

-Yeah it seems that part didn't change, I expend years trying to remember how I got this- he put his claws in again - and who did this to me, I felt like an animal for years-

-That's what's difference, when we find you Jean was able to give you back a piece of your past, you still didn't remember much and you didn't join us right away, but you had something to hold on to-

-Jean ?- Logan ask confused -She found me ?- it seems like Jean was destine to be a part of his life.

-She, Scott and Kurt, they were just kids when they find you- Logan made a frown -We were very busy at that time and I didn't know about it until you were gone-

-It's ok Chuck, you put the team together and prevented the sentinels program. We did it-

-I wanted to find you earlier but it wasn't essay, and we were busy fighting Apocalypses, a mutant with unparalleled power who wanted to destroy everything mankind had build and rebuild it as his image-

Logan raise an eyebrow -What power did he had ?-

-He had many powers, he had transfer his conscience to other mutants obtaining their powers on the process- Logan was listening trying to understand everything and thinking if all that information was useful to him, he just wanted to know a couple of things the rest could wait.

-It's ok Charles, I don't need to know the specifics, I am guessing I could read all of that from history books and I am sure you have all of this information in a database-

-Of course I understand-

-Tell me what I need to know right now to keep my day to day life without raising suspicion and I'll start reading every history book- Logan was overwhelm with everything, drawing, waking out in another time, seeing the changes on the world he help created, find out all his friends were alive, specially Jean, it was to much.

-Well, you are our History teacher so that's a little problem- Charles smiles

-A little problem ?-

-It's ok, I find a replacement for you- someone knock on the door -Came in-

-Did you wanted to see me, Charles ?- Ororo was at the door smiling at both of them. Logan smile back, she look exactly the same way he remember her, except she didn't had a worry look at her face as she usually did, in this timeline she didn't had to worry about the sentinels. It was nice seeing her smiling.

-Please take a sit- Charles invites her in, she goes in.

 _"Charles we can't tell her"_

 _"I wont"_

-Ororo could you take over Logan's history class ?- Storm gave Logan a confused look -I know you are juggling a lot right now, but none else can cover history-

-Of course, Charles, I'll make it work- Storm didn't even doubt it for a second. Logan was surprised to see how much she resembles his Storm.

-Thanks Ororo-

-It's everything ok ?-

-Yes, Logan it's thinking about taking other classes and needs helps with history- Charles was fast to came up with an answer, Logan wasn't sure that Storm bough it but she didn't question him -Logan's class started about 15 minutes ago Ororo, Do you mind going and seeing if they are still there?-

-You want me to start right now? ... I guess I can made them take a quiz or something- Ororo gets up and walks to the door.

-I'll make sure they wait for you, and thank you-

Logan follow Ororo with his eyes, until she left the room, he had miss her on those days he was on 1973 and didn't even realize it until now. Charles was looking at Logan when we turn back, a smile in his face but he said nothing.

-As far as I know you are single- he continued explaining Logan everything he needed to know but Logan ignore his comment

-Beside history what other classes do I give ?-

Charles expend the next hour explaining Logan everything he needed to know to continue with his academic responsibilities.

-That's enough Chuck, I need a break- Logan couldn't concentrated properly after Ororo left. He couldn't separate his feeling, he has beyond happy that Jean was alive, although she remains unavailable, he was surprised to see that he was also glad to see Scott was alive as well but he felt a huge hole on his chest after seen how distance he was from Ororo, after so many years fighting side by side and going through the lost of so many friends he and Ororo became very good friends and after that they form a bond that seem unbreakable, and that's when they become a couple, it was so obvious that they didn't need to announced it, everyone already knew. But in this time line he could feel how distance they were, she looked at him only once and after that it was as if she didn't even notice he was there.

 _-Did I do something to upset her ?-_ he tough to him self. It was impossible for him to know he couldn't remember anything that happened in that time line. And he felt to silly asking that to Charles.

-If you need to ask something just do it-

-Are you reading my mind?-

-No, you may have come from another time line but you haven't change your tells. I know my X-Men-

Logan smile to him self -I was just wondering if I had any conflicts or issues with any one, maybe if there is someone I should avoid- Charles look at Logan but didn't answer him, Logan felt weird having that conversation, _what the hell did he care if he had "issues" with anyone_ -Because I have bad temper and tend to ...-

-Not that I am aware of- Charles spoked before Logan could finished talking -Don't worry about that-

Logan nodded -Thanks chuck- he stood up.

-If you want to know how it's your relationship with her, perhaps you should talk to her ?- Logan didn't react. He started walking to the door when Charles spoke again -I know this it's extremely hard for you, Logan, and can only imaging how lonely you must feel, but you don't have to be, you have experiment so much more that we have, used that to your advantage-

-I guess you are right, my training it's much more extensive than yours, because of the sentinels we were force to keep up everyday, I can used that to teach others and in our missions -

-Yes, but you can also apply your knowledge to your personal life- Charles started moving to the door and he stopped right in front of Logan -Tomorrow it's Saturday, almost everyone it's going out, but she'll be on the kitchen cooking dinner, there's a new recipe she wants to try out, maybe that could be your opportunity to talk to her without interruptions- The professor opened the door and it was almost outside when Logan asks.

-Who are you talking about?-

-I guess you'll have to wait and find out-

Logan stood by the door watching the professor leave, was he talking about Jean? He has to be.

- _It has to be Jean_ \- Logan analyzed every word he had said, _use your knowledge to your advantage_ , the only thing that made sense was to go a different direction, in the other time line Logan never had a relationship with Jean because she was with Scott and he never really pursue her, he could do things right this time and show her what he had to offer.

- _What can I offer her ?_ \- Logan ask himself, he didn't seem to have anything to offer her, Scott could offer her a lot more that he could. Maybe the best thing to do was to leave them be.

- _If it's not Jean, then who is it?_ -

Logan sighed, he hated that little game that the professor was having with him, but he had to admit, he was intrigued, he wanted to know who does Charles things could be a good match for him.

* * *

 **I have change this chapter so many times, I am still not sure about it but here it goes, I hope you can enjoy it.  
**

 **Leave your reviews, they are all welcome.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was planing on having this chapter done during the weekend but I had a lot of work but here it is Jleath1234. I hope everybody enjoys it. Let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 2**

The display screen beside the door keep blinking, waiting for Logan to enter the correct access numbers, Logan has tried a couple of passwords he remember from before he woke up in this alternate future, but non of them were correct. He wanted to clear his head after having that conversation with Charles and a couple of awkward encounter with some students he didn't even remember ever meeting, and the best way of doing it was by going to the danger room and kick some simulated ass, just one little problem. Logan look at the display again and got his claws out.

-That's not necessary - he look up to see Jean walking at him with an amusing expression on her face -No need to destroy it just because you forgot the access code-

-This damn machine must be broken-

-Let me try- Jean stood right beside him, he could smell her perfume from a kilometer but he was surprise he didn't notice her before, not everyone could sneak up on him. But then again he hasn't being this distracted in years. Jean enter the 6 digit code and the doors opened -See, not problem- she smiled at him and he was lost in her smile, he was starting to smile back at her when Scott show up on the corner.

-There you are, I though you said we were going to meet outside your classroom-

-I forgot-

Scott kissed her quickly on the lips -Hey Logan- Logan just grunts in respond -Are you joining us ? Storm and Remy bailed on us at the last minute-

-No, I got things to do- Logan walked away before either of them could said anything. He felt a huge hole in his chest when Scott kissed her, there was not denying that he still has feeling for Jean, he was convinced he forgot about her before starting a relationship with Storm, but his feelings for her where still there and very strong. How could this be happening again ? He had to watch her from afar in the arms of another man, and gone through losing her twice in one lifetime, just to let history repeat is self, Jean and Scott were a real couple and there was no way she would leave him for Logan.

Logan sighed in frustration -As long as she is alive and happy I'm ok- he had reach the upper levels without noticing it. He was walking to his room when a body crashed against him. His automatic reflex was to reach out his arm to bring the person closer. It was only then when he realize who it was.

-Are you alright, 'Ro ?- he didn't even notice he call her by that nick name, not many people call her 'Ro and the immediate look in her face late Logan to believe that in this time line, the Logan that she knew, had never call her 'Ro before.

-Yes, sorry Logan, it is my fault, I was distracted- Ororo pull her arm out of his grip and started picking up some folders she had drop. He helped her get everything.

-It looks like you have a lot of work- he said given her the last folders -Sorry to add more-

-I am the headmistress of the School that comes with more responsibilities-

-You should delegate-

-Not necessary, I am very capable of handling everything, your class just got me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it-

-I am sorry- Logan did felt sorry to see how much she was hovering, there were plenty of teachers on the school that could help her, so why was she doing so much ?

-It's ok Logan- She checked her watch -Do you mind if we talk and walk?-

-Sure- she started walking and Logan follow her, she had so many things on her arms that Logan was surprise she could see at all

-Allow me- he took a bunch of folders from her right arm.

-Thanks- she flashed him with a smile. He smile back.

They walk in silence for almost all the way to her office, Logan was trying to start the conversation again but he couldn't think about anything to said, so he asked the first that came to his mind -How was the class today? Was it hard to take over my history class ?-

-They asked a lot about you, it looks like you are popular- she smile at her own joke -I talk with them to see how much you have teach them and then they took a test, it's going to help me see where should I begin next class- she stop in front of a door that had a sigh that read "Headmistress of Administration" -Well this is me, thanks for the help Logan- she reach out to grab the folders from Logan's arms but he pull them away.

-I'll set them done in your desk-

He enter right behind her, Ororo's office was as expected, everything neat and perfect, there was not even one clip out of place, the walls where white and she didn't have anything personal in her desk or at any other place for that matters. He left all the folders on her desk.

-So... What are you doing tomorrow ? Are you staying in ? or going out ?- he wanted to know if she had plans outside the mansion or if she was going to be in all day, but he wasn't very subtle about it - _What the fuck are you doing ?_ \- he was feeling like an outsider more and more, he didn't know how to act, what to said, who talk with or who should he avoid, and in top of that he wasn't sure about his feelings for Storm after seeing Jean again.- _Just as well, she seems to be disgusted by me-_ but he wanted to know who was the professor talking about.

-Mmmm...- she doubt for a second and was looking at Logan with a strange look in her face when she answered -Yes, I am going out with Forge- Logan could feel the rage building up in his body and he felt a primal impulse to slice Forge open in two.

-Forge?-

-Yes, we need some supplies for the black bird and the danger room, the kind of things you can't order on-line- Logan sighed in relieve, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath and squeezing his fist, for a moment he though she was going out with him on a date, and a part of him was furious, he couldn't separate the Ororo from his time-line, his 'Ro and the one from this time-line, the one it was cold and distance to him, so Logan couldn't help being jealous when she mentioned Forge. -Do you want to come with us ?- she hesitated before asking him, which made Logan wanted to refuse the offered, but he accepted just to make sure it wasn't any funny business going on between Forge and Storm, and because she was smiling at him in a way that made him wanted to said yes to everything.

-Sure-

-Great- she sat at her desk and open some folders -I don't mean to be rude Logan, but I have a lot of work to finished today, do you mind...- she look at the door real quickly. Logan understood immediately, she has a lot of work and wants to be left alone - _I get it_ -

-Of course, see you tomorrow-

Logan didn't wanted to talk to anyone, his head was spinning from everything, it has been a crazy day. So he went directly to his room, avoiding everyone on his way, he hide every time he hear someone coming his way, until he reach his room, he lay down on the bed and remove his shoot.

-What am I suppose to do now ?-

-Theres not even a war to go fight my way out of this feelings. Maybe tomorrow I'll have time to spent in the danger room, alone-

Logan had no idea who was the professor trying to push him tour? but he decided he didn't wanted to find out, if it was Jean it was better not knowing, the best thing for him was to avoid her as much as possible, he was taking the professor's advice, and with all the information he had he knew the best thing was to stay away from her. And Storm has show him how far away they are from being anything. Logan wasn't sure they were even friends, all the conversion with her was awkward, he could tell she wanted to be over very quickly.

She probably only invited him to go with her and Forge just to be polity. Logan didn't wanted to spend time with her, at least not like that, but his mouth was faster that his brain and he accepted her offer without thinking it and now he was regretting it. He knew the only reason he said yes was because he was jealous. Which is selfish, sense he had decided not to pursue anyone but he couldn't bear the tough of another man touching her. He didn't want anyone touching them, but he had no choice with Jean, she was already with someone else, to be more accurate with the same one, but Ororo wasn't with anyone, that he knew of, so maybe until he gets accustomed to all this, he'll keep an eye on her.

He was starting to contemplate the idea of leaving for a while was very tempting, if he ever needed a moment away it was now.

* * *

 **Well here was the second chapter, it's a little short but the third one it's coming pretty soon.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful morning, the weather was absolutely perfect, almost as if someone, not saying who, had something to do with it. The sky was wide open, not a cloud at a sight, not cold nor hot, rather worm. Logan smile to himself when he look through the window.

He took a quick shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee, Logan didn't expect to see anyone in there since it was Saturday and very early on the day. But he was surprise to see Jean and Scott having breakfast with the professor.

-Good morning- Logan said as he entered and went to poor himself some coffee.

-Morning, Logan- Jean answered offering a big smile. While Scott only nod because his mouth was full with food.

-Good morning, Logan, would you like to join us ?- The professor invited him.

-Sure. But I am not hungry, I just want some coffee- he sat next to the professor and in front of Jean.

-Any plans for today?- Charles asked to none in particular.

-Our plans got push back a little- said Scott smiling to Jean and holding her hand with his right hand, she smile back at him -Jean is covering for Storm watching over the kids that are staying in-

-We will leave tonight- Jean said to Scott in a conferring tone.

-I hope so, I already exchange our tickets twice- Scott sounded disappointed.

Logan had no idea what trip they were talking about or how long would they be gone, but he didn't wanted to ask something that he probably already knew, at least the other Logan did. It was strange keep thinking about the other Logan and the other X-MEN team, it was like as he had being living two lives but he could only remember one, the one none else knew about, it was starting to get very confusing.

-I am sorry about that, but I am taking Hank to a conference in Washington, there still some issues regarding the last month incidents, otherwise I'll offer myself to look over the kids- Charles said in an apologetic tone.

Logan face must have been very obvious because he immediately hear Charles voice in his head.

" _Some Mutants got a little out of hand a couple of months ago and a couple Students from Chicago got hurt_ "

-It's OK professor, our responsibilities with the School and the team come first- Scott said, and with a smile in his face he added -I am going to take some of the older student that are staying behind to the danger room- Logan had keep silence until Scott turn to him -What do you said Logan what to join me and the kids ? It would be fun-

-Sorry Scott, as fun as that sounds I am going with Storm to get the parts for the blackbird and the danger room- Logan said although having a session on the Danger Room would be the best way to relax, he didn't wanted to cancel on Storm, although he was sure that was going to be awkward.

-Thank God! The blackbird is in serious need of improvement- Scott said drinking the rest of his coffee.

-I'm glad Forge is back too, I think it would be good for Storm to spend sometime with him so she'll forget all about T'Challa- said Jean. Logan almost drop his cup but he manage to grab it just in time. What was going on between Storm and Forge ? Why did she need to forget about T'Chala ? And the most important question Why was this bugin Logan so much ? He couldn't deny his feeling tours Storm, he obviously cares a lot about her, they were together until just a couple of days ago. But he never had to worry about her seeing other men, and the jealously where eating him. _Damn I really need to have a session on the danger room or pick a fight with some. I miss the war._

-Good morning- her voice brought him back to reality. She was waring some thigh jeans, the T-Shirt she was had a discrete cleave and not sleeves, Logan look at her for a little longer that necessary. She look beautiful. She always looks beautiful.

-Morning- Storm grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Logan.

-I was just saying how great it is to have Forge back on the team- Jean said looking at Storm with a big smile -Don't you think so ?-

-I guess so, we really need to upgrade the blackbird and the danger room its in need of some serious reparation, the last time I used it I got electrocuted twice without setting anything off-

-Isn't that the point?- Logan asked leaning closer to her with a big smile.

-The point is to practice no to kill ourselves- she smiled back -That's the bad guy's job-

-Yeah but it's also great to have him around right ?- Jean insisted again.

-I am sure Hank is glad he is back, he couldn't keep up with all the reparation on his own- Storm was either not getting the message or was pretending not to understand what Jean meant.

-Yeah, Well he told me he was really happy to be back- Jean tried again -That he really miss being in here he told me ...- Jean stop in mean sentence, Storm was giving her a killer look -Jesus Storm you don't have to be like that we are just worry about you- Logan look at them confused did he miss something ? Because Storm didn't open her mouth, unless... Did Jean read her mind ? And why where they worry about her ?

-I appreciate your concern but I don't need you to fix me up with anyone- Logan agreed with Storm, he didn't want to see her with anyone either. -Oh you would love that wouldn't you?- Storm got up and walk to the door -Lest go Logan-

-What just happened?- Logan asked confused

-Women- Scott said.

-I was just trying to help- Jean said with a sad expression -She is being so sad and isolated since the divorce I just tough that an old love could bring the old Storm back-

 _What Damn divorce?_ Logan look at the professor waiting for him to explain like he did before but when he didn't Logan stood up -See you guys latter- and he walked out of the kitchen to the elevator that leads to the lower level of the mansion.

* * *

Storm was flying the blackbird in silence, she didn't said a word since they left the mansion, she didn't talk much while they were prepping the blackbird. She was really upset with Jean from bringing that subject in front of everyone in the middle of the breakfast, but what was really bothering her was that she was trying to manipulate the situation to get her and Forge together, she knew very well that Storm didn't wanted to be anyone, specially not him, the only reason she was accompanying him today was because Hank asked her.

Storm sighed in frustration, she didn't want anyone to be medaling in her life. She didn't wanted to go out with anybody after T'Challa canceled their marriage because she went back to the X-Men instead of continued acting as the Queen of Wakanda by his side. It brook her hearth that he'll you decided to end it without talking to her, he just did it and then informed her on an email. He didn't have the descended to call. But Storm was trying to put all of that in the past without allowing it tot affect her duties in the institute.

-Why so serious windrider?- asked Forge in a joking tone, who was sitting in the co-pilot share and had been glaring at her since they took off was nos staring her.

-Don't call me that- Ororo hated that nickname, that was T'Chala's nickname for her, and right now she didn't want to hear it from anyone.

-Sorry- Forge apologized and sit straight on his sharing -I was just wondering why you have been so... off since I got back- Storm didn't answer anything she continued concentrate in the screen in front of her. Logan looked at both of them from the sit behind Storm, he was pretending to be annoyed but in reality was paying attention to every word, he tough this would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about her -I just wanted to know if something was bothering you and if maybe I could do something to help you- Forge was acting as if Logan wasn't there.

-You know very well why, don't pretend like your BFF Jean didn't put you up to speed about my personal life- Storm was really pissed, she didn't want anyone asking her that kind of questions in the middle of a pick up.

-So where are we going exactly ?- Logan decided to intervening because it was obvious that Forge was bothering her, and he wasn't going to allow it, not matter how much he wanted to find out about her personal life.

-Stark Labs- Forge was the one who answer -They have the best in technology and they agreed to upgrade the blackbird and provide new and advance technology for the danger room, I worked there for a while-

-Oh- Logan was disappointed he tough that they were going to face some danger situation, when Storm said they were going to get some things they could get online Logan was convince they were going to meet in a black market or something. Ororo let out a small giggle.

-Something funny?- he asked amused

-Sorry Logan I should had explain what why were doing before I invited you- Storm changed course and started descending -I know that if you are not fighting at least 10 bad guys you are not happy- she had a half smile in her face.

-Drop me at the entrance and go wait on the roof- Forge said and got up and went at the back of the plain. The are was isolated and huge the Lab had 2 big building forming a semicircle.

-At least you are smiling now- Logan changed sit to go sit beside her.

-For now- she joke offering him a flirtatious smile while opening the ramp for Forge get out.

-We are not going in?- Logan asked while Storm landed on the roof of the building.

-Yes, but lest give him some time to rekindle with his ex coworkers and talk about all that boring tech they do in here- Logan smile to him self, Storm was a little more spice in this alternative time line, storming out at breakfast, putting stop on Forge attempt to flirt, making jokes, allowing Logan to filter a little, she usually keep all her emotions in check and keeps her posture at all times, she has to, her powers are tied to her emotions. This was going to be interesting.

-I know this is a delicate subject, but I just want to know if you are alright?- Logan was able to extrapolate all the information he needed form what he has hear so far, she was married to T'Chala and it ended badly, obviously she still has feelings for him.

Storm sighed before turning to be face to face with Storm -I used to like going on missions with you because you never talk- she was looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face, Logan dazzled her with a smile -I am fine, I just want to move own and leave it behind me, but I can't with everyone looking at me like a wounder puppet and asking me how am I every day- she made a pause before asking -Did Jean put you up to this ?-

-No- Logan wanted to take her hand but was afraid she'll push it -We love you and we care about you- Storm turn to see him with her eyes wide open in surprise. Obviously she didn't expected that confession from Logan

-You have been expressing more in the last 36 hours that in your hole life- she closed her eyes a little an gave him a suspicious look -Are you dying?- she immediately laugh.

-If this is the kind of respond I am going to get every time I express my feelings I wont do it again- they both laugh at Logan's joke. It was so essay being with her. Why did it took him so much time to notice it?

-Wow, what's gotten into you?- she asked intrigued by Logan's change of attitude.

-Don't change the subject missy. We are not talking about me-

-I am fine I promise, I just have my ego wounded, he didn't even discussed with me, he just annulled our marriage as if nothing happened- Storm keep her eyes fixed on the glass of the window -It'll pass- she seemed confided.

-Just said the word and I introduce him to my friends- Logan let out his metal claws and Storm chuckled.

-I'll keep that in mind-

-What's your story with Forge ?- Logan knew he was pushing his luck but he was interesting in knowing everything about her.

-Enough for today- she said getting up -I shared enough. You want more juice on mine personal life you are going to have to share too-

- _Storm? Are you there?_ \- Scott's voice came out of her comm link.

-Yes, what's up ?-

- _You had some groceries delivered, what do you want us to with them?_ -

-Damn, I forgot about that. Well Scott how about if you put them... mmmm ... I don't know... in the fridge maybe?- her voice was full of sarcasm -Isn't that what you do with groceries ?-

- _Haha, I mean you have some shit here that's frozen, do you want me to leave out so it defrost by the time you came back?_ -

-No, Scott that's ok I'll try my new recipe tomorrow. Thanks-

- _Bring us some good stuff for the danger room_ -

-Sure thing-

-You two have an ugly vocabulary for two people that live in a School -

Storm turn to see Logan -Look who is talking. C'mon lets go see Forge-

* * *

 **Before you all kill me I'll explain latter how is it that Jean's power is so develop, well at least is just a theory I have about this time-line.**

 **I really enjoy writing the conversation between Logan and Storm. :)**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I enjoyed reading them all. I am going to try an answer them all down here. Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
**

 **Answering Reviews over here.**

 **Xavierschool4gifted** I always wonder what happened after Logan go back too, so I decided to write my version, I hope it's not to unrealistic hehe.

 **Guest** , yeah I think he is super funny to thinking that he needs a war to deal with everything, but it's Logan how else would he do it, right ?

 **Guest** , Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.

 **doesn't matter,** hey thanks for the feedback, I know, but I though that since they change the past this new time line would allow for some adjustments that are great to write a fic over.

 **Guest** , Thanks I am glad you find it to be a good fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay. Thanks for all your reviews I really enjoy reading your feedback, keep them coming. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Chapter 4**

Logan stretch on the chair he was siting for the last five hours, he had been trying to keep up with every change that occurred after 1973, the first thing he checked was the X-Men members, the list was extensive but most of them were inactive, he was shock to see 2 names on there, Magneto and mystique, he remember Eric was a part of the resistance against the Sentinel program but that partnership was only possible because of the situation, Mutants needed to stay together in order to survive.

They were both mark as inactive with location unknown which explained why he hadn't see them around the mansion in the last weeks. Then next thing Logan checked was the files on all his friends, he wanted to be able to insert him self into his life without having them suspecting anything, he checked Jean and Scott's first, they were married, no surprise there, no kids so far, Scott was still the leader of the X-Men, there were some mentions about injuries and some reports on missions but nothing to major, Jean was acting as the team Doctor along with Hank. Logan went trough all of the files leaving for last, the one he had been dying to see, what could he learn from Storm's file? ever since there conversation in the mission with Forge, Logan had been intrigued by this new Storm, the mission turn out to be boring and uneventful, the most exacting part was when they lose contact with Forge for a couple of minutes but it turns out he was simple out of range.

But Logan was frustrated when most of the information on Storm's file turn out to be confidential, and the access code the professor had given him were unable to open parts of the files. So all he learn was that Storm was recruit to the team when she was a teenager around the 80's, there was some mention on her short time as a Queen in Wakanda and the years she left the time to go live in Africa where she was seen as a goddess, and the fact that she was appointed Headmistress a couple of months ago. Logan was very disappointed specially because he hadn't been able to speak with her again.

He just couldn't find the right moment to approach her or what to said to start a conversation, he remember how easily it was for him to speak with the Ororo from the other time line, they became best friends before they were a couple. He remember the day they started going out, although going out doesn't applied exactly to what they were doing, all they do was hide and fight the sentinels.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Logan sat on the chair beside Storm's bed in the improvised infirmary, Logan was using all his strength to stay calm, he was focusing in her breathing, in and out. Every certain time she would mumble something. Logan would race his eyes to see if she has woke up but it wasn't the case, the professor said she was going to be out at least until tomorrow.  
_

 _The anger took over him again when the image of beast body invaded his mind, he shouldn't had let the furry man go alone to create a distraction but they didn't had any else to go get Storm, he should had gone on his own. Logan tough was his fault, Storm being captured and torture, his fault, beast death, his fault too. Logan couldn't help being relieve that they got Storm out of there, all the time she was away from him, Logan was unable to work properly, his mind was always wondering what was she having to endure? They knew she was alive, the professor could sense her unfortunate because of their connection they also knew when she was in pain, this drove them into rushing in to the base to get her, with a poorly though plan that cause them to lose Beast on the process, Logan wasn't feeling like the mission was a success.  
_

 _-Logan you should go...- Magneto entered the room follow by the professor_

 _-I am not leaving her side- his eyes were focused on Storm face, she was the only one left from the original team, Jean and Scoot died a long time ago, Beast had just died in front of them and he wasn't going to let his death be in bane. So many other mutants hunted and slaughter all over the place, Logan knew he couldn't have save them all but still the death of some of them it haunted him._

 _-You need to rest. Why don't you eat some...- this time was the professor, he put his hand on Logan's shoulder._

 _-I AM NOT LEAVING HER- he push his hand a way -I am not hungry not tired-_

 _-What are we going to do about Beast body?- Magneto, his face letting see his own exhaustion, asked a question that no one wanted to hear because it meant accepting that Beast was gone for ever, that he wasn't coming back._

 _-We'll bury him on the forest, well hidden where no one but us can ever find him- Xavier's on exhaustion was palpable in his voice -We have to regroup with the others, Bobby and Kitty, have found more mutants that need ... -  
_

 _-Are you still thinking you can save them, Charles?- Magneto voice was letting see all his anger -When are you going to forget about this foolish dream?-_

 _-Never-_

 _-So do you still think we can live in peace with the humans? It's that still part of your dream ?-_

 _-You can't judge them all for the actions of a few of them-_

 _-When are you going to open your eyes, Charles?- Magneto started to race his voice -How much does it has to happen for you to see the truth?-_

 _-Erik, my old friend, if we were to hate all the humans for something that they can't not control wouldn't we be doing the same thing they are doing to us, to me that's a bigger tragedy, and fair isn't something that anyone can control-_

 _-This is not the time for compassion Charles, this it's war, the worst war we have ever have to fought, we are fighting for our own existence, if there was ever a moment to be together it's now-_

 _-Aren't we doing that ? Or are you planning on leaving, Erik?-_

 _-Of course not, but fighting together it's not enough we have to fight for the same end with the same goal in mind-_

 _-We are, survival it's our goal-_

 _-Survival it's not enough Charles, we have to win, can't you see there's no other way to end this, either we died or they do-_

 _-So, it's that your solution Erik total extinction of one race?-_

 _-Yes and to me it's very clear which one, to ensure our survival and make sure this never happens ever again. The humans are a cancer in this world Charles, they destroy everything they touch, we are just another race they are going to take down and they would never stop until there's nothing left in this planet, they kill and torture for fun, to satisfied their tryst for domination and they justified everything by saying it's for their own salvation, well it's time to save this planet from them, save all the living things on this earth for the most dangerous tread to us all- Erik took his helmet off -When the moment to choose between they or ours comes which side are you going to take, Charles?-_

 _-Would you two stop? Ya' look like an old couple having the same argument you started decades ago- Logan didn't even bother looking at them, he took a cigar out of this jacket and put it on his mouth, he wasn't going to light it up, he just needed something to keep him busy. -The fucking world it's ending and you are still fighting about your differences-  
_

 _There was not answered from either of them on Logan's comment -I am going to start working in the grave- Erik grab his helmet and went outside, Logan doubt it that Erik could dig a grave, he tough it was just an excuse to leave._

 _Logan played with the cigar in his hand and look at Storm again -Common 'Ro-_

 _-She'll be ok- Charles move to be next to Logan -She's strong-_

 _-Everyone has there breaking point-_

 _-This isn't hers-_

 _-How can you sound so sure of yourself?-_

 _-I have faith-_

 _-That used to be enough for me but now you don't even same to believe it your self-_

 _-We are not giving up-_

 _-We have being trough a lot, but anyone can died at any moment and I can't...- Logan look at Storm but didn't say another word._

 _-Maybe you should tell her-_

 _-I am going to go help Erik he is not going to get it done on his own-_

 _It was almost dawn when Logan and Erik finished burring Hank. -Goodbye friend- Logan walked away from the improvised grave and went to the blackbird where Storm was still sleeping. He sat on the same chair and grab Storm's hand and rested his head over their hands, he didn't notice how much time he was sleep in that position but when he woke up Storm was looking at him, half way sitting with a smile in her face._

 _-Look who it's up, sleeping beauty- Logan let a small smile cruse his face over Storm's little joke_

 _-You are one to talk-_

 _-You didn't have to stay on that uncomfortable position all night- she said looking around -Where it's Hank ? I want to know when am I going to be able to get this off my arm- she pointed to the needle on her arm -He did a lousy job with this thing- she was trying to get it out.  
_

 _-'Ro, Hank didn't... the professor and I tend to your wounds, I am afraid Hank didn't made it out of ...- Logan stopped in mid sentence after seeing Storm's reaction, her eyes filled with tears immediately and Logan could see the guilt in her face. Storm wasn't one to cry but Hank was very closed to her, to all.  
_

 _-Oh God- she started sobbing -Hank-_

 _Logan got up and sat beside her, he pull her closer to his body and held her in his arms -It's ok 'Ro, we are going to made it, his death won't be in bane- she rested her head on his chest._

 _Logan never knew what came into him at that moment, maybe it was Hanks death or the realization that any one could died at any moment or maybe it was becase he had miss her terrible but he lean closer and pose his lips over hers, she was surprise at first but didn't take much time for her to kiss him back, Logan savor the moment letting him self befog by her smell and taste at the same time. Ororo bury her hands on his hair and Logan press her body against him bringing her even closer. They only stopped when Ororo need hair. She was smiling at him when Logan open his eyes.  
_

 _-It took you long enough-_

 _-Sorry-_

 **FLASHBACK**

-That file isn't that interested- her voice brought him back to the present, he look at Storm's file on the screen -Why are you going through our files?- Her blue eyes lock with his over the screen.

-It's most interesting that you think-

-I doubt it- she sat down on the medical chair on the middle of the room -Where it's Hank ?-

Logan turn to see her, enjoying the vision that was Ororo in her fight suit -He's talking with the professor, I think- She nod and rested her head on the chairs back.

-You are so weird lately- She was looking at him with an intrigue expression on her face -You are smiling-

Logan didn't even realized he was smiling, he stopped immediately -I am entitled to smile once in a while-

-Sure... I didn't mean it was a bad thing, Logan- She stared at him for a couple of seconds -I guess I am curious to know at what do we have to thank for this?-

-Nothing- Logan was mad at him self, he couldn't even recognized himself this wasn't him. Why was he so... Happy lately ?

-Did you and... Jean got together?-

-What ?- Logan was in shock by her question, just the fact that she dare to asked him that.

-Sorry, that's not my business- Storm must misinterpreter Logan's reaction.

-Why would you think I am would be interesting on Jean?-

-Are you playing dumb with me?- she got up from the chair and came to stand closer to me -I know about what happened between the two of you a couple of weeks ago- Logan look at her completely confused he had no idea was she was talking about -And you know I know, she told me-

-There's nothing going on between us- Logan decided he was going to play dumb. After all he had no idea what happened or how could she knew.

-Fine pretend nothing it's going on, but what the two of you are doing it's low, despite your feelings for Scott he doesn't deserve this betrayal. I though Jean had come to her senses, she promised me she would stop, but I see you keep dragging her with you.- Logan didn't like at all Storm's daring, even if what she said it was true, it wasn't her business -If you want to self destruct, fine, but don't be dragging everyone whit you- Storm turn her back at Logan to walk away, Logan was beyond angry, mostly because he didn't like anyone meddling in his life but a part of him was angry because Storm knew he had some sore of relationship with Jean but didn't seam jealous at all.

Logan stand up and grab her by her arm, push her against the wall and took her other arm with his other hand. -You should learn to keep your noise out of other people business- Storm's scent has hitting Logan and he had to used all his self control no to take her right there, he could feel his animal side taking over

-I though there was nothing going- Storm was shocked by his initial reaction but she got over it pretty fast

-There it's nothing going on, and I don't like you suggesting other wise- Logan closed his hands around Ororo's arms even harder -What do you care anyway?-

-They are my friends, and I don't want to see them hurt because of all this mess- Logan couldn't help felt hurt by the way Storm excluded him, like she didn't care about him as much she care about Scott and Jean, as if they weren't friends. There eyes lock and they both remain looking at each other eyes until Storm broke the connection -Let go Logan-

-Yes, Logan, let go. I don't like the way you are garbing my wife-

* * *

 **O.M.G Couldn't help my self to put some drama on this chapter. I would keep it under control.**

 **Let me know what you all though about this chapter, please leave your reviews.**

 **Kisses.**


End file.
